The invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a connector assembly that mechanically and electrically connects substrates.
Known mezzanine connector assemblies mechanically and electrically interconnect a pair of circuit boards. The mezzanine connector assemblies engage each of the circuit boards to mechanically interconnect the circuit boards. The circuit boards are separated from one another by a stack height when interconnected by the mezzanine connector. Signal contacts in the mezzanine connector assemblies mate with the circuit boards and provide an electrical connection between the circuit boards. The signal contacts permit the communication of data or control signals between the circuit boards. The signal contacts, however, do not communicate a radio frequency (“RF”) signal that is traditionally communicated using coaxial cables or coaxial connectors. Instead, users of known mezzanine connectors must find a separate coaxial connector that can electrically connect the circuit boards. The separate coaxial connector needs to provide for the same stack height between the circuit boards as does the mezzanine connector assembly in order for the coaxial connector and the mezzanine connector to be used together. Finding the coaxial connector with the same stack height as the mezzanine connector assembly may be a difficult or impossible task for some mezzanine connector assemblies.
Thus, a need exists for an improved assembly for providing a coaxial connection between interconnected circuit boards.